1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device and, more particularly, to a charging device with charging priority.
2. Description of Related Art
The current charging device is capable of distributing various charging currents to multiple electronic devices connected thereto. For example, Taiwan Patent M422229 discloses a charging device capable of automatically distributing various charging currents to the electronic devices connected to the charging device. When the charging device is connected to multiple electronic devices, the charging device identifies the electrical characteristics of the electronic devices and charges the electronic devices by distributing various charging currents to the electronic devices according to charging rule data.
However, since the charging device of Taiwan Patent M422229 charges the electronic devices according to the charging rule data previously stored, the user cannot decide which electronic device to have higher priority of being charged.